Spirit Bear
"Mwa ha ha ha! I'll be taking the fat hippo now!" —'Spirit Bear', Oshawott: The Force of Hippo Spirit Bear is the main secretary of the Napoleonic Forces, and though she usually answers to Monsieur Bonjour, orders given to her by Madame Tigre have higher priority. She has the ability to refract light that bounces off of her fur to make herself look like anyone else, and she is unable to die; instead, her spirit only leaves her body for a minimum of 24 hours before it can re-enter it. History ''Toy Island'' Spirit Bear first appears in the movie Toy Island: Big Bad Bonjour as a poor pauper asking Gramps for some money, but when no one is looking she abducts him and brings him to her master. She is later revealed to be Monsieur Bonjour's secretary taking notes on and documenting the prisoners, and she also schedules the public devouring times, though she is defeated by the Toy Island Crew after they dump her into the boiling pot of soup. Spirit Bear reappears in the show starting in "Monsieur Bonjour's Back!", in which Monsieur Bonjour re-locates the Island and begins to harass the Toy Island Crew again. She appears as his loyal secretary who helps in all of his plans, being at his side at all times. Spirit Bear later shows up in "UFO Fight" as Monsieur Bonjour's lieutenant on the spacecraft. In the end, although she suggests that they press on and continue their attack, Monsieur Bonjour decides to retreat, considering the Triple M Crew superior in UFO combat. Spirit Bear later presents Monsieur Bonjour with the brainwashing machine that was developed by the lab, and they use it to brainwash Moose Moosa Mooster's minions. Spirit Bear reappears in Season 4. She appears in "Eagle's Prey" where she pretends to be Apollo and begins rounding up members of the Toy Island Crew for devouring, but her cover is blown when Prayer Bear reveals her. She is shown to welcome Kirby back to their ranks, although she does remain suspicious of his true intentions. In "Intervention by Rooster", she is ambushed by Rooster when he swoops down on her, and she ends up getting her spirit ejected from her body by Prayer Bear, who proceeds to use her body as a puppet. This upsets Spirit Bear to no extent, and she vows revenge on her. She is then rather useless for the rest of the season. Spirit Bear returns in Season 5 albeit with her body intact. She is seen accompanying Madame Tigre to Toy Island as she participates in the elections. She later helps kidnap the characters during "French Interference". ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! When Madame Tigre made her debut in ''Oshawott: The Force of Hippo, Spirit Bear reveals that since Madame Tigre is higher up, her commands have higher priority than Monsieur Bonjour's. She is later killed again and Prayer Bear takes her body as well, thus rendering her a ghost in both continuities. ''Friends' Hockey'' Spirit Bear is an unlockable player character in Friends' Hockey where she is a Tricky type character, granting her an arsenal of trick moves. She also has better movement speed and aiming, but terribly low power and poor defense. Her Power Shot is Spirit Transfer where her spirit escapes from her body and brings the puck with it, before shooting from a different position. ''Toy Island Party! Spirit Bear appears in ''Toy Island Party! as a rival in the Villain Safari mode. She also has her own boss minigame called Scrambled Heads. Here, the players must coordinate their bodies to make it through various trials. She also appears in Monsieur Bonjour's minigame French Gambler, where if her face shows up on the die she drops pots onto the stage that can damage or trap the players. ''Curtis Ball'' series Spirit Bear is an unlockable playable character in the updated version of Curtis Ball Tournament. She is a default member of Team Tigre and a Tricky type character, meaning she has a variety of moves to fake out her opponents. She excels in Skill, Dodge, and Recovery, but she suffers in Power, Attack, Defense, and Reach. She can slightly heal her teammates and she can't swim at all. However, her special abilities are noted as superb. Her regular special ability is Soul Escape, where her spirit takes the ball as it passes through the opponents' goal, although the ball can get stolen. Her friend ability is Soul Mates, where her spirit and a friend's spirit travel towards the opponents' goal, passing the ball and hoping to get into their goal without having the ball stolen. Spirit Bear returns in Curtis Ball Showdown where she is available from the start. She is classified as a Tricky type player and boasts high Skill, Attack, Dodge, Jump, Trick, Steal, and Trounce. In exchange, though, she has poor Speeds, Power, Defense, Reach, Stability, and Screen. Spirit Bear has a unique campaign condition, participating up to the national tournament level to pick off Madame Tigre's enemies. ''Friends' Kombat'' series Spirit Bear is not a playable character in Friends' Kombat II. Instead, her body is used as a puppet as part of Prayer Bear's moveset. Spirit Bear is her own full-fledged player character (albeit unlockable) in Friends' Kombat: United. She is unlocked by winning 35 online matches or by playing 210 VS matches. She floats to move around, making her relatively quick on the ground. She is very floaty and lightweight, and she attacks quickly. Spirit Bear attacks using parts of her body. Her attacks combo very well. Her regular special is Cauldron Trap, where she traps an opponent in a cauldron, rendering them immobile for a few seconds. Her side special is Spirit Drag-off, where she jumps forward and latches onto opponent, attempting to pull out their spirit and KO them. Her up special is Spirit Release, where her spirit exits her body. Her spirit can freely move about for 8 seconds before she re-enters a newly-appeared body and can attack again. Every second use of this move per stock causes her spirit to be able to take damage. Her down special is Illusion, where she appears as another one of the players for a second, and if attacked, that character will take damage instead. Frequent usage of this move causes her illusion to last less time, all the way until she can no longer use it for that stock. Her Final Smash is Spirit Transfer, where in one fell swoop she kicks out the other players' spirits, before transfering hers into each of the players' bodies. During this time, she can control their movements, but not their attacks, as she attempts to throw each player off the stage. ''Friends' Racing'' Spirit Bear is a playable character in Friends' Racing, but she must be unlocked first. As a lightweight character she drives smaller karts. She gives a small off-road bonus and is unlocked by clearing the Sushi Cup on 100cc. Her personal course is Horror House, a house filled with terrible sights not for the faint of heart. ''Friends' Baseball'' Spirit Bear appears in Friends' Baseball as the unlockable captain of the Spirit Bear Demons. ''Friends' Volleyball Blast'' Spirit Bear is in Friends' Volleyball Blast as an unlockable playable character. She is Tricky, having various trick moves to confuse her opponents. She has good movement speed and great shot precision, although she has low shot power and abysmal team skills. Her Special Spike is Demonic Carnage, where she opens up a portal to the Demon World, causing demons to fly out and attack her opponents, before striking the ball. Toy Island Golf Spirit Bear is a DLC playable character in Toy Island Golf ''available August 2015. Her maximum drive is 215 yards. ''Toy Island Tennis Spirit Bear appears in Toy Island Tennis where she is an unlockable player character available after winning the Misu Cup Doubles. Her default partner is Madame Tigre. She is a Tricky type player, as her next move is often hard to predict. She also curves the ball when she hits it. As well, she has good shot control but poor power and reach. Character Spirit Bear is a cruel, calculating character with no compassion for others. She tricks them into believing she is a beggar, before she abducts them to get eaten by her masters. She also tricks characters by refracting light around her in order to look like other characters. As well, when her body is taken away, she swears to exact revenge on the taker, Prayer Bear. Appearance Spirit Bear is a white bear. Her arms are stubs, and she has a white ribbon around her neck. She has a large smile that borders on creepy. However, her defining feature is her empty and long body, in which she supposedly stores coins but actually stores the souls of the characters that get eaten by her masters. Powers and abilities Spirit Bear has three major abilities. Firstly, when her masters eat a character, their soul escapes out of their mouth, so she captures the soul in her body and destroys it, rendering that character dead forever with no chance of a rebirth. This is seen when Monsieur Bonjour eats a generic mouse and its soul can be seen running out of his mouth before it enters her body. Secondly, she can use her magic to refract light that bounces off of her fur to cast an illusion over her body that makes her look like anyone she wants. This is seen in "Eagle's Prey", where she pretends to be Apollo and gathers up characters to eat, which are actually for Monsieur Bonjour to eat. Thirdly, if she ends up in a scene where she would die, her soul is instead ejected from her body. If she waits for exactly 24 hours, her body will return to its original form and she can re-enter it, and thus be born anew. Of course, if her body is far away, she cannot enter it and will remain a soul, passing through objects and being unable to hold anything. Trivia *Spirit Bear was voted the most disgusting character in the series because she is cruel and shows no compassion, as she destroys characters' souls, constantly tricks them, and has her dead body lying around often. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Napoleonic Forces Category:Toy Island Season 3 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Friends' Hockey Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Rivals Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Friends' Volleyball Blast Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Toy Island Golf Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters